The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
In the wake of an ever increasing level of function integration in semiconductor devices, the number of input/output channels of semiconductor devices has been rising continuously. At the same time, there is a demand to shorten signal channel lengths for high frequency applications, to improve heat dissipation, improve robustness, and to decrease manufacturing costs.
The introduction of Ball Grid Array (BGA) and other array connect technologies in the last 20 years has since helped the semiconductor packaging industry to meet many of the demands. Still, for this and other reasons, there is an ongoing effort to improve the array connect technologies.